


The Lazy Heros.

by MatthewMurdock



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewMurdock/pseuds/MatthewMurdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underachieving lazy superheroes, opt for a normal life rather than fight crime</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lazy Heros.

“Fuck off asswad!” Wally West exclaims as he gets cut off in traffic buy some rich jerk driving a black Limousine. “Probably that asshole Bruce Wayne, god you would swear the guy was raised in a cave.” Wally mutters the continues on finishing his pizza delivery route for Captain Flashes Pizza. His red supped up Geo Metro that’s had more work done than a Hollywood Princess. It certainly looked nice and shiny but in the end a bad car is a bad car. Wally West or “The Bronze Flash” as they called him on his track and field team in high school was still irritated by that speeding ticket he got a few days ago and this was not helping. He continues his way down the Danny Street and his mood slightly lifts as he gets closer to the delivery address of Kenneth Tenzil aka “Ken”. Ken was a competitive eater but not a very large man only about 6’2” and 200lbs. Ken never seemed to take a break from eating for more than maybe a day or so. He always tipped big and ordered an XL or XXL on certain days. 

Wally pulls up to the house and takes out the XL pineapple, ranch and jalapeno pizza. He was used to Kens weird orders by now. It was a nice modern almost futuristic looking house in a middle class neighborhood. Wally walks up the white sidewalk leading to the front door and rings the bell. A few seconds later Ken comes to the door. The strong scent of barbecue sauce hits Wally’s nose. “Well it’s about time.” Ken sarcastically exclaims. “Whatever, man take your pizza.” Ken says the same joke every time now that Flash’s stopped promised 30 minutes or less delivery it was predictable. “Fine, here’s your tip.” Ken gives him 5$ and exchanges takes the pizza. “Thanks.” Flash mutters then heads back. 

This was likely the last delivery of the night as it was past midnight, so Wally zones out on the way back. He passes the large brick Keystone City High School and romances about his high school days. Wally was a quick witted student but often spent more time focusing on quick jokes and comebacks rather than school work. He was a C student which was just enough to stay on the track team. Wally loved track but he never seemed to put his full effort into it. He finished with half a dozen bronze medals a school record.


End file.
